


But dreaming was free

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [43]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 23.06





	But dreaming was free

Martin was lying in his bed, crying hysterically, loudly, unconsolably. It was stupid really. He was a grown man. He shouldn't care what his parents thought. It was his life. He shouldn't take everything to heart like that, but it had been an incredibly difficult week.

He had failed to get his certification as a pilot. Yet again. He hadn't even thought about telling his parents, but his sister had found out and she had not treated him kindly.

"You failed again, didn't you?" her voice had been mocking, even oddly victorious on the phone, but that hadn't been what had cracked him, broken him down to this pitiful state. No, it had been the phone conversation with his father that had broken him. It had started innocently enough, with words like:"Maybe it would be time to look into something else."

To which Martin had replied, rather childishly, in hindsight:"I don't want to do anything else!" 

"I know and mum and I, we admire your determinedness, but at one point it might be good to have a plan B."

"Plan B as to how I want to spend my entire life?"

"Martin, maybe you can try again some time, but right now..."

"I am working right now!"

"I know, but you have to try and think of something else long term."

"This is my dream! It's all I've ever wanted ever since I was a boy! How could you even suggest that I should give up on my greatest dream? This was always my dream!" 

"But dreaming was free!" his father snapped, shouted and suddenly Martin was quiet on the other side, but his father went on, furious now:"But you've spent thousands of pounds on this! It's ridiculous!"

"I-I'm -sorry," Martin had said quietly:"B-but it's what I have to do," he said and hung up. 


End file.
